Winter Expedition
by PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN
Summary: What if the world was different and people cared little for... sanity?... Our beloved characters are going to expereience some serious turbulence, find out more: HERE... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first code geass fan-fic and it will be a long one. lucky for you guys I'm a fast writer and will update in less than a week. (depends on the school's amount of homework, of course) Hehe, let's get started.

The story's set in with the combined characters of R1 and R2 except with some big changes. And I mean BIG changes. Heh heh...

Winter Expedition Prologue

"Lelouch-sama!" a familiar voice was heard outside of the door, "breakfast is ready!"

Oh right, it was Sayoko.

He didn't bother replying since he was all tired from yesterday's work at the Black Knights' headquaters.

5 minutes later, "would you like to have them in bed?" Sayoko added since her 'boss' didn't seem satisfied.

"Yeah, o...", he was just about to finish his sentence as he remembers that he was sleeping on the floor and the bed was claimed by a witch with her yellow campanion (aka cheese-kun). "wait! I'll be there in a minute, don't come in here!" he quickly added and jumped up. The mere thought of what others would think after seeing C.C. sleeping in the same room as him sent chills down his spine. And he could swear he heard a low chuckle beside him after he jumped up from his futon. Damn witch...

So the day began as usual for Lelouch with a light shower and breakfast before heading out to the school. Just as he was leaving the room, he turned his head to the green-haired witch as she came out of the bathroom, as usual wearing only 'his' shirt, a blush forming on his cheek as he noticed the sheer complexion of her slim body and long legs. "Like what you're seeing?" he broke out of his trance and as his cheeks brightened up even more, moving out of the door at lightning pace he threw back at her:"shut up witch." At which the woman smirked and thought: what a little boy, despite the number of people he killed or ordered to kill, he still hasn't experienced his first time... Another chuckle came from the witch's lips.

Afternoon came quickly as the double English lesson passed in the morning. "That was horrible!" Suzaku whined, a rather odd word to describe him with, since he was good at pratically everything else. (Heh, too bad, that's what you get for being a Jap) Lelouch's head turned:"think you need a tutor?" "Hmm... that's a good idea" Suzaku answered, deep in thought, "maybe in the winter holidays, I've been busy tending other buisness..." "Any of which goes in the Euphy category?" Lelouch smirked as he waited for what happened next. As expected, Suzaku's head suddenly whipped up:"Oh no." and he groaned then whispered, "you'll keep it a secret right?" "Ah, I wonder" everything needed was in place, all he needed to do now was:" I suppose I will... you know what, what about you order for me three pepperoni pizzas tonight and I'll keep my mouth shut for another month" the raven-haired boy grinned in mischief as Suzaku replied with a nod. Hew, and I just saved my credit card another swipe by that pizza fanatic even though he's a prince and everything he didn't like paying extra for the things he can get for free.

The day seemed to go well until after school, a loud voice was heard from various speakers throughout the school:"A NOTICE TO ALL STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS, PLEASE GATHER AT THE CLUB ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" both the boys sighed as they tried to prepare themselves for what devious plans the club-president thought up this time.

And they were "quite" right.

I know it's short but there'll be plenty more to come. heh heh Don't forget to REVIEW! -Pain From Addiction 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, I'm back. Pretty fast yeah? hm... enjoy, if you like reading it of course.

Winter Expedition Chapter 1: The Rather "DIFFICULT" Choice

"A multi-couple's trip?" The whole room started to stir with conversations and such.

"Can I pass?" Lelouch asked as soon as he got the chance, with little confidence.

"Absolutly not!" was the reply he got from EVERYBODY, and i mean EVERYBODY by EVERYBODY. And Lulu sweatdropped.

Gino turned towards at Anya, Rivalz gazed at Milly, Suzaku dreamed of Euphy, Shirley stared Lelouch and Kallen stared at V. V. (WAIT, WTF? you might ask, heh heh, keep reading)

Anya smiled (a tiny bit), Milly gets the goosebumps, Euphy sneezed (in the palace), Lelouch shifted his body slightly from uneasiness, and V. V. was drooling in his dream from: thinking about WAFFLES. (Ha Ha Ha)

"Hey hey hey! Don't get so excited yet, right now we're still three members short! Since it would be a waste to waste these accomedation tickets we received from her majesty Marianne-sama." Milly announced, everyone sweat-dropped when they heard that the Empress gave those tickets, "the three additional members will be chosen by me, the president of the club, Lelouch, vice-president of the club and anyone else with a sugges..." Before she even stopped talking, Suzaku put his hand up and said:"I suggest Euphemia!" everyone turned to look at him. (Euphemia sneezed again) "Hm... very well, since Suzaku was the first to suggest, Eupemia' on the list." Milly responded as soon as she recovered. "So who do you suggest? Vice-Prez? and it can't be your sister!" "Lelouch was left with only one choice, even though he didn't want to admit it:"I... I suggest C.C." V. V. woke from his dream and stared at Lelouch after hearing a name that actually sounded like his own, Shirley lost some confidence and wanted to kill whoever the person was. "Okay, and I suggest Lloyd." Milly quickly said, trying to increase her chance of not sticking with Rivalz by pushing her fiance into the mix as well. And it was settled.

That night, after he got home and had dinner and brought the pizzas Suzaku ordered to his room. C.C. was just about to ask for his credit card when she saw the pizzas in his hand and was quite stunned that he atually thought ahead of her. Lelouch sighed and explained the situation, "so as long as you come along I'll give you these pizzas and you won't have to wait for another half-and-hour" the clock on the desk says 8:30 p.m., perfect timing, C.C. must be dying from hunger now. "OK! Now give me those pizzas!" C.C. was already getting crazy staring at the delicious foods but unable to get to them with Lelouch blocking her way, now she enjoys the moment when she revives from the hunger as she finished all three pizzas within five minutes. Ah, pizzas are just the best you can get, she thought as she burped once, leaving her roommate speachless and wondering: how does she manage to eat so much and not gain a single pound? Must be great motabolisms...

(The list of people going on the "trip" Anya, Gino, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina, Suzaku, Euphemia, Lelouch, C.C., Shirley, Milly)(Llyod forgot about it, as expected... he actually ate too much puddings and needs to go to the hospital) (V.V. slept until 2 p.m. and missed the plane... he was too excited the night before and used all his energy, he fell asleep in the airport's bathroom...)

The day of departure:  
"So, where are we going?"Gino took the liberty of asking. silence reined...

"Um... It only says which plane to board on the ticket... but at least we get to travel in first-class!" Milly added, as if that helps, it did help, no one complained...

But the peace did not last long, when they found out that there were only five seats on the plane... when there were eleven of them... the thought: wtf is wrong with the empress?

They decided to settle things the peaceful way: paper scizzors, rock.

"Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock""Paper, scissors, rock""Paper, Scissor, Rock" (I had to use copy and paste, sorry, hehe)

Half an hour later, it's Rivalz vs. Suzaku on who sits with Eupemia. Suzaku was so serious that it caused him to cheat (in a way), "paper, scissors, rock" Rivalz used scissors when Suzaku punched him in the face... Rivalz ended up with a dislocated jaw and was rushed to hospital..., oh well, at least Suzaku did use "rock", nobody complained, and so, the numbers are down to ten, two in a seat. And guess what, the true love thing actually works since Anya was sleeping in Gino's laps, Suzaku and Euphemia were making out in the back seats and C.C. slept in Lelouch's arms as soon as the plane lifted off. quite amazing how paper scissors rock can tire you out. Shirley and Kallen had to share a seat and Nina had to share the seat with Milly. They were lucky that the seats were quite wide, about as wide as a single-sized bed.

In the middle of the flight, the alarm was sounded and it was just as they were crossing the Atlantic Ocean... EH OH

So, what did you guys think? I think I cut out too much conversation bits, will improve in next chapter! promise! - Pain From Addiction Oh, and don't forget to review! Hehe 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter well... um... it's going to be better than chapter one... nod nod... I'm sure of it... nod nod... it's also going to get a little scary as I introduce some old faces... hehe...

Winter Expedition Chapter 2: Is it national suicide day or what?

In the cockpit:

The alarms sounded just when the pilot was in the w.c. and when the co-pilot was watching xxxx on his laptop. So which one of the two pulled the alarm? Yep , the one in the toilet. Since the other was way too into the video that he didn't even care if he lived or died... (wow, never knew porn can do that to people) so the pilot came out of the toilet and shouted:"Clovis! What the f**k on Earth are you doing?" "Oh, come on Schnizel, I know you like it as well" "Clovis! People are going to die! And if we don't take action, we are going to die too!" "I don't give a s**t, you go first, I'll catch up to you after I finish watching this!" said Clovis and turned back to his video and mast****tion...

In the first-class area:  
Suzaku and Euphy were starting to fell warm, then hot, but they weren't doing anything! Then the alarm sounded! They turn to their left and see a fire on the left wing of the plane no more than a meter from them... they sweat-drop and then huddle together, as if that's gonna help... The pilot's voice filled the area:"This is your captain speaking, we are now experiencing some damage to the left side of the plane, but do not worry, I'll be safe so don't worry about me!" With that, he pulled the ejection button and ejected. But he forgot to put on the parachute... so you can imagine him screaming until he finally fell to his death. 10 seconds later, hello, this is your co-pilot speaking, please do not panic and reach above your seats to grab your fuel and rocket boosters, instruction manuals are under your seats. Oh, and an important notice, we'll arriving in a small town on an island in about um thirteen minutes, so try and get your most precious stuff out and don't forget to read the manual of how to use a rocket booster, I don't want the plane to be destroyed by rockets... By the way, don't mourn for the Schnizel, he deserved it, it's what he gets for not watching xxxx with me..."

In the economy area:  
Mao was reading the co-pilot's mind so you could tell what he enjoys doing most: the same as the co-pilot. After the alarm and the announcement: the blue-haired girl next to him groaned and muttered:"I knew I should have told lancelot to follow the plane, damn, I don't wanna die yet." (Yep that was Cecile)  
"How do I use this thing?""Wow, cool, dad I want one of those when I go home!""OMG, i can't believe I get to use a rocket booster""What a pain in the as*""I'm scared""If only..."  
As you can hear, the people in the Economy Area are of a totally different calss to those in first-class. (most of them anyways)

In the first-class area:  
Clovis the co-pilot was coming down the aisle to inspect the passengers' progress when he fell in love... with... cheese-kun.  
Lelouch misunderstood, since he thought Clovis was staring at C.C.:"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're staring?"  
Clovis looked up:" What?"  
Lelouch:" Acting innocent I see. What a gutless asshole."  
Clovis:" I'm not a gutless asshole, at least call me a gutless man!"  
Lelouch sweat-drop:"anyways, where do you think you're staring?"  
Clovis:" None of your business."  
Lelouch misunderstood again, full of anger now, he decided to use his geass on him:" Lelouch de Britania commands you jump off of this plane at once!"  
"Yes your Majesty!"Clovis was just about to do so when Lulouch changed his mind:" And also, before you jump off the plane, put the fire out as well."  
"Yes your Highness" and Clovis opened the emergency door on the side of the plane and jumped towards the fire, he grabbed onto the wing and tried to use bodyslam on the fire that's starting to grow. Miraculously, he succeeded in putting out the fire, but the other order still stood and he jumped off to join his friend Schnizel... except he didn't scream, only because of geass' effect though...

Back to the first-class area:  
Everyone saw Clovis jump out of the plane to put out the fire, what a brave man they thought, sacrificing his own life to save theirs.

C.C. never knew Lelouch cared about her, until now. He commanded a man/asshole to jump off the plane just becausehe thought that he was looking at C.C.'s body. She felt pleasure in knowing Lelouch cared but tried to denial it and failed, "I think I've fallen for your son, Marianne." And then stood up to help Lelouch with the rocket booster.

Shirley stared at Lelouch in horror, apparently, she was the only one other than C.C. what Lelouch did to the co-pilot. She fainted...

After seeing what Clovis did, Suzaku felt the need to shine as Euphy's knight before her:" Euphy be careful, I'll go and take over the position of pilot." He kissed Euphy again. It was meant to be a gentle one but he did not expect her to pull him into a deeper kiss and soon after, Suzaku lost his concentration, forgetting about his need to shine to indulge in the present tense.

In the end, it was Gino and Karen that took over the cockpit.  
As soon as one crisis ended, another started: Mao has decided to join the first-class after reading the co-pilot's mind and discovering Lelouch. He walked uo next to him and said:" you look like you need someone to take care of your arrogance." But he forgot something: his purple glasses! Oh shit, the kid's going to control me as well?!Backing out's just gonna make me look like a moron and scaredy cat so.  
"What should I do?" He accidentally screamed out loud. Lelouch answered him on that question:" Just shut up and die." And with that, Mao jumped out of the plane as well.  
C.C. looked a little surprised at what Leloush did to him and asked:" Why did you do that?"  
Lelouch himself was in a bit of a shock as he turned around to face C.C.:"I didn't mean to."  
She noticed that Lelouch's left eye has been taken over by geass and will continue to give absolute commands to anybody the eye focuses on, except her of course.  
C.C. took out from her bag a whole pack of contact lenses and asked: "What colour do you want?"  
Leloush seemed to know what she meant and replied:"the same colour as yours."  
C.C. smiled and even blushed a little for the first time she met him and put golden contacts on both of his eyes, just to look more coherent.  
Now the two looked like vampires that just finished feeding.  
Shirley just woke up to see Leloush command a silver haired man to jump off the plane.  
She tried to calm herself but then was met by Leloush's new golden eyes. She fainted again.

Four hours later, the sun was beginning to rise when the moon carefully sneaked away.  
Milly woke she remembered that ever since the co-pilot opened the side door to put out the fire, wind has been rushing like crazy, lucky it was near the back of the "residential" area. As far as she could remember, there was also a silvered haired Chinese man that tryed to close it but failed terribly as he was dragged out by the force of the wind...

Another two hours passed and the plane finally landed at an airport near the Andes Mountain Ranges in, all thanks to Gino's skills as pilot of Tristan.(because his Knightmare: Tristan's other form is a plane, he got a little bit of experience) But nevertheless, Anya now feels a little bit more respect towards Gino.

After the plane came to a complete halt, everybody filed out was being interrogated by police and the press when Lelouch steps out, and said:" I'll handle them, C.C. get my luggage for me by the way!" And he gave her a little peck on her cheek, which blushed pink. It was pretty quick to say the least when Lelouch told the media that he wouldn't talk unless the cameras and video recorders and sound recorders were all turned off. Then he took off his left contact lens and commanded:" I, Lelouch de Britania commands you, don't bother us again and forget that you've ever seen us." "Yes, your Majesty" they responded and filed away.

Lelouch later joins the group again after putting his contact lens back on. He told the rest of the group that he bribed them which most of them believed, except C.C. of course and Shirley. Lelouch noticed this and decides that he should put an end to this. He tells Shirley to come with him for a sec and wiped her memories of him using geass and told her to never wonder about what he did to people that made them obey anymore, she obeyed, and then they returned to the group as if nothing's happened. However, he did tell C.C. about it.

"So, where are we staying?" Lelouch asked to divert attention, even though he already knew, since it was his mother that planned this event.  
"I think it's a hotel called the 'Zero Requiem'." Milly said to all, "which reminds me, the hotel rooms are all couples' styled with only one bed"  
"What's the size of the bed?" Gino asked enthusiastically.  
"It varies, if you're lucky, you get a queen or king-sized and if you're unlucky you mght just get a single-sized bed, though you may consider it the other way arround." Milly answered, giggling to herself.  
"And how do we tell which room we're going to be in?" Shirley asked, wanting to be with Lelouch.  
"Oh, that, of course, we won't use paper, scissors, rock because someone got hurt last time, so we'll decide with: CHESS" Milly said.

But doesn't she know that no one can beat me in chess? Lelouch thought, this is just too easy for comfort...

I got a bad feeling about this...

So, how was it? how was it? how was it? Tell me by reviewing! - Pain From Addiction

It's too bad that Schnizel and Clovis died so early on, but who cares about them. Unless there are Clovis and Schnizel fans out there, then I'm very sorry for being rude, please forgive me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your support and I will continue to work hard, hehe, for all of you readers that want to see some "action", today's the day and it's also to show the world the true talents of Lelouch and C.C. in the most proper place of all: the CASINO, interested? Then R&R! hehe

Winter Expedition Chapter 3: What happens when you get robbed?

So, CHESS will be the key to decide their roommates heh?  
"Listen as I explain, we'll have matches against eachother and the 1st and 2nd place will share a room, the 3rd and 4th will share a room and so on, there'll be no purposefully falling behind tactic and no violence." Milly added as she gazed at Suzaku, who seemed a little ashamed, not.  
So, Milly's trying to make me win every match to make me 1st and she thinks that C.C. won't be able come 2nd, eh? Lelouch thought, well she clearly hasn't thought this through, 'cos you don't live for more than 6 centuries to suck at chess, the only one that can beat her is probably me. "Nice tactic Milly but it won't work." Lelouch declared, putting his arms arround C.C. at the same time, C.C. let out a giggle and Shirley was feeling so jealous of C.C. that her temperature rose by almost 100 degrees C, and well, she fainted to put simply.

But the club-president isn't going to go easy on her just 'cos she has serious mental issues concerning Lelouch. "And Shirley is out of the game, she will be placed last on the list!" clearly Milly's taking advantage of the situation, but she doesn't know who she's up against yet.

As Lelouch predicted, He came first with C.C. second losing only to him, and Anya 3rd and Gino 4th, Nina 5th and Kallen 6th, 7th is Euphemia with 8th being Suzaku, Milly herself got owned and was placed 9th with Shirley 10th. (a better way of saying last) Lelouch shook his head and said:" Milly, next time when you pull that sort of stunt again, do a little research first, and everyone laughed, well except Milly and Shirley, who's still unconscious. And so the lovebirds are grouped together again.

Later that night: In Lelouch and C.C.'s bedroom:  
Lelouch was taking seriouly long during his bath time since he didn't get the chance to bathe in a jaccuzai on the plane, or maybe he just liked being clean. What did surprise him was that C.C. joined him when he fell asleep bathing. Apparently, C.C. got tomato source all over her when eating pizzas and spaghetti at the same time and can't be stuffed waiting for Lelouch to finish, well, and she did kind of felt that way. Lelouch woke at the sound of C.C. playing with bubbles. He stared at her and she stared back.  
"It's rude to stare at a lady you know." C.C. broke the slience, her face flushing red.  
"Well it's also rude to enter the bathroom when a man's inside you know, not to mention..." Lelouch's voice trailed off, embarrased to continue the sentence.  
"Do you want me to leave then?" the green-haired beauty asked, a little hesitant.  
"No. I mean you haven't even washed yet have you?" the young prince at first spoke loudly, then whispered at the end.  
"Well, not exactly, I only took a dip." she answered.  
"I see, well, let me wash your back" the prince decided to make the first move.  
"Ok" the witch answered in such an innocent voice that you'd think she's only 17. Wow, this wasn't what I expected, the beauty thought, he's the first to make me feel this way in a long long time, Oh, I can't believe I fell for him. The prince gently rubbed her back and finally put his arms arround her naked body, unable to resist the urge to touch her. "You're beautiful" he said, the blush on his face was becoming lighter as time past. The girl on the other hand, no longer had th strength to restrain herself and turned arround to face him. As they embraced eachother, the naked bodies entangled as one, the heat returned and the prince carried the witch bridal style out of the jaccuzi and onto the king-sized white bed, they no longer cared for the fact that their bodies are still wet, they kissed and made love to eachother without restraints. Afterward, "Hm, I could get addicted to this." the prince said matter-of-factly. The response he got was:"I already am." His trademark smirk returning to him, he hugged her close, not wanting to lose her to anyone or anything. But time would always be a problem, and he has the solution already.

The same night: In Gino and Anya's bedroom:  
You'd be surprised to hear this but Gino was going to take things "nice and slow". At the end, it was Anya who took the iniative to start something, afterall, who could wait in this kind of romantic setting. (except Gino, surprisingly)

The same night: in Suzaku and Euphemia's bedroom:  
You could even hear their moanings from outside their room, which was what you'd expect, afterall, they've been waiting for this chance for a long time since the plane's bathroom was too small...

The same night: in Kallen and Nina's room:  
When Nina went to take a shower, Kallen finally got her chance to call her Zero-sama to tell him about his lover's betrayal. But what she got instead was, "Kallen, shut up and enjoy yourself already!" The only thing she wanted then was revenge on C.C. and she knew just the person she could partner up with: Shirley.

Even later that night:  
Kallen met up with Shirley and picked the lock of the door to Lelouch and C.C.'s room, only to see them in eachother's arms sleeping peacefully. Shirley turned as red as tomato but went on her search for their wallets and any credit cards while Kallen took several pictures of them for proof later on.

The next morning, Lelouch and C.C. woke up to find all their money and credit cards gone, but they weren't worried. They had breakfast in the hotel (money spent was kept on the tab) and sneaked out before their friends find them, they went to the bank and Lelouch used his geass to convince the man to borrow them some money. They looked at eachother, the look on their face says:"It's time to get wild!" At the same time, in the hotel, Kallen and Shirley were wondering if you took their payback too far, little did they know that doom was nearing their heads.

They walked into the casino, the guard had asked them for their IDs, only to be geassed by Lelouch to let them go in and protect them if harm comes their way. They were acting as a couple, they were a couple. The first place Lelouch convinced C.C. to go to is the poker machine area, unlike humans, machines are predictable, was what he had said. After purposefully losing until his second last credit, he got a triple 7-7-7, and then another 7-7-7, after collecting all the winnings, they went to the Texas Hold'em tables, just as he thought he was starting to formulate a strategy, a fat noble walked along and touched C.C.'s butt, intentionally of course. Lelouch stood up and geassed him straightaway to tell him ti continue trying to kill himself next morning until he succeeds. And then when his memory's still returning, punched him in the face as hard as he can, that ought to do it. The man's personal guards came and were also geassed and ditched the old man to go eat in a noodle shop owned by Bismarck (an old friend when he was young) everyday. He lost interest in Texas Hold'em and headed towards the Wheelette, as if by co-incidence, Bismarck was also there, obviously, since he has the geass to read the future, and is 99% accurate but he pretends to lose most of the time and emerges victorious at the end, again, obviously. However, the real professional in this game is C.C., her instincts are so good that she doesn't need to use a geass and predicts the outcome currect 93%. They continue to win big and lose small until they grew bored, it was getting dark anyways, they said their good byes and went back to the bank to return the $50,000 they borrowed, with more than $3,000,000 in the handbags they carried, they grinned at eachother and went "shopping", afterall, what good is money if you don't spend them?

2205 that night, they returned to the hotel a little drunk and have 3 bag carriers behind them who were obviously geassed by Lelouch to carry bags and then forget about them, they were giggling non-stop at what they did today when the rest of their classmates' and friends' jaws dropped at how much they bought, well more than $1,000,000, of course some were presents for them. As soon thay gave away the presents, they returned to their own room and the bag-boys left, giving them the perfect setting for another night of love and sex.

The two people who suffered the worst were Kallen and Shirley, 'cos they'll find their wallets and credit cards stolen from them next morning from expert thieves, who were paid wisely by Lelouch at a price of $100,000/person. As foretold by the prophecy, Kallen and Shirley had to borrow money for the day, until their money returned and sighs of relief were exhaled.

But anyways, what was Lelouch's plan for eternal happiness with C.C.? and who are the two people that decided to show up the next morning? What awaits the couple at the end of the Winter Expedition? Eternal Happiness? Or A Break that Leloush won't let happen?

Yeah, that's right another chapter finished, I had to admit to myself that my first fan-fic for Code Geass went well, thank you for all your supports and if there are more than 6 people wanting to read the next chapter, I'll write it. Otherwise, I'll just change the topic and write some other stories about Lelouch and C.C. - Pain From Addiction 


End file.
